A computing system like a server computing device commonly includes a baseboard management controller (BMC), which is also known as a service processor, in addition to a primary processing system that includes a central processing unit (CPU), or primary processor. While the primary processing system performs the workload assigned to the server, the BMC is used for out-of-band management of the server. For example, while a computing system like a server may normally be able to be managed through the primary processing system itself, if the operating system running on primary processing system fails, or if hardware of the primary processing system fails, then such in-band management may become impossible. However, out-of-band management via a BMC is still possible, because the BMC does not rely on the primary processing system. Furthermore, management via BMC may not utilize the resources of the primary processing system, so that they can be dedicated to performing the server's assigned workload.